Fallen For An Angel
by YamiRisa
Summary: It may look like him and it was indeed the same body, from head to toe. And even if they wore the same clothes, it still wasn't his Castiel. It was only the vessel, Jimmy Novak, and Dean didn't like that. Dean/Castiel. Dean's thoughts in "The Rapture."


**Title:** Fallen For An Angel  
**Author: **AgentPufferfish  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Mild Dean/Castiel - Castiel/Dean  
**Rating:** T-rated  
**Summary: **It may look like him and it was indeed the same body, from head to toe. And even if they wore the same clothes, it still wasn't his Castiel. It was only the vessel, Jimmy Novak, and Dean didn't like that. Dean/Castiel. Dean's thoughts in "The Rapture."  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural which all of you probably already knew _ _'''

* * *

It may look like him and it was indeed the same body, from head to toe. And even if they wore the same clothes, it still wasn't his Castiel. It was only the vessel, Jimmy Novak, and Dean didn't like that.

Sure, Jimmy Novak was a nice guy. He smiled and for as long as Dean had known Castiel, which wasn't that long again, he hadn't seen the angel smile even once. Dean had been with a lot people and within two seconds the people would smile, but not Castiel. The blue eyed angel never smiled and Dean knew Castiel had problems showing human emotions. Out of the few angels Dean had met, Castiel was also the only one who had that problem. Uriel showed hatred and disgust for Dean the first moment he saw the hunter and Dean sure returned the feelings. And Castiel felt.. Well, Dean couldn't put a word on how Castiel felt. The angel looked confused and stiff all the damn time.

He remembered the last time he saw Castiel. Dean had been dreaming when the angel had appeared behind him, telling him with intense eyes and the usually stiff body that they needed to talk. He had given Dean a paper where a location had been wrote down and when Dean, together with the youngest Winchester, had arrived at the location, there had been clear signs of a violence confrontation and as soon as the hunter laid eyes on that he felt his heart stop. Filled with panic, though it didn't show on his face, after all he couldn't let Sam see him like that, he searched for the angel.

They found the angel laying down and as soon as Dean grabbed him, he sat up and stared with wide eyes. Castiel, or Jimmy the vessel, had told the Winchesters that Castiel had been forced back to Heaven. Immediately panic rose in the oldest Winchester. He was worried; what if something had happened to the angel?

Dean knew he didn't treat Castiel like they were best friends, but to tell the truth Dean liked the guy a lot. He liked him so much that he was terrified of getting to close to Castiel so the angel would be hurt. Sure, Dean knew the guy was stronger than everyone he knew, but that didn't mean Castiel couldn't die and if Castiel died... Dean didn't even want to think about it. He was worried that if he let Castiel know about his true feelings, that he felt more than friendship for the angel, then the demons would know too and they would do anything to hurt the hunter they hated more than anything andCastiel would be the first target next to Sam and maybe Bobby.

And the green eyed hunter couldn't let that happen to _his_ angel.

Dean watched had Jimmy eat and eat and drank. He understood the vessel was hungry, after all Castiel didn't need to eat and therefore he hadn't. _'Dammit Cass,'_ he thought and turned around to gaze out the window and up in the starry sky with worried eyes. _'Where are you?'_ He bit down his lip. _'Are you alright?_' He frowned. _'Are you even still alive?' _Dean shook his head; he couldn't, no shouldn't think like that. Of course Castiel was alive... Right?

Green eyes turned back to look at Castiel's old vessel. _'I miss you,' _he thought and let the sadness and worry show in his eyes for a slow minute. Jimmy Novak had looked at him then and frowned, but didn't question the look in Dean's eyes.

_'You can't die- Disappear before you know my real feelings.. Dammit! You just can't you feathery son of a bitch.'_ He began to regret he never told the angel about his feelings, but it was for the best. Castiel was an angel. Pure and innocent- or as pure and innocent a warrior of God can be.

Dean missed the confused and the innocent look in Castiels eyes. He missed the way the angel would tilt his head to the side in confusion. The angel always did that when he tried to read Dean. He even missed the puppy look Castiel could make, even that gruff voice the angel used. Jimmy's voice was entirely different.

And he missed Castiel's way of touching him. The angel hadn't touched him that much since Dean had tried to learn him about the meaning of personal space. In the beginning the angel would just stand inches from him and Dean hadn't liked the strange feeling in his chest when he felt Castiel's warm breath on his face and the body heat. Now Dean missed the feeling.

It wasn't that long ago he figured that he felt more than friendship for the angel. But the few times the angel actually had touched him, a grab on his arm, a hand on his shoulder, it was enough to send Dean to _Heaven_.

_'You have to come back.' _Dean frowned again and looked out the window once again.

"Is something wrong, Dean?" The oldest Winchester turned his gaze to his brother as he heard the worried voice.

He nodded. "I'm fine, Sam." He gave a reassuring smile to show he wasn't lying, even if he was, but Sam didn't need to know that right now or ever. He looked out the window for the last time that night, his eyes watery. He couldn't believe he was like this. Never had he felt like this about a person- or angel or anything at all, maybe beside his dear Impala. Sure, Cassie and Lisa meant something to him, and Sam was his brother, but with Castiel it was different.

With Castiel it was... Dean blinked. He just couldn't believe it.

He loved Castiel and he needed to tell the angel even if it meantCastiel would be in danger. Castiel had the right to know, right?_ 'So come back you bastard or else I'll find a way into Heaven even if I have to kill myself!'_

He had fallen for an angel and he needed him back.

* * *

Please review, it doesn't hurt you..

I'm thinking of doing a second chapter or a sequel where Castiel just came back and how Dean tells the angel about his feelings.. Should I?

**EDIT: **A lot of you asked for a sequel, so look out for a sequel on my account ^^

**EDIT 2: **Sequel is up. It's called Under The Starry Sky..


End file.
